Wedding Light
by shortie990
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to Nightlight. Please read and review!


Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the song Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole

Okay so here is that little one-shot sequel that I promised some of you that I would right. Begins two years after, Nightlight left off. Recommend that you read Nightlight first before you read this, but don't have to really.

Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Wedding Light

_**December 1**__**st**__**, 2010**_

"Are you nervous?" asked Carly towards Jason, her eyes meeting his through the mirror.

"A little," he admitted as he continued to fumble with the knot of his tie. His hands were shaking he was so nervous. Jason had never felt this nervous before in his life that he could remember. Today was the day that he had dreamt about for three years now. When he had first proposed to Sam. Now it was becoming a reality. Today was the day that Sam would become his wife.

"Here let me," spoke Carly as she came up behind Jason and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason turned around at this to face his friend. Carly smiled up at him as she began to undo the knot of the tie and redo it.

"Thank you," spoke Jason, returning the smile at Carly. The pair then stood in silence for a few moments as Carly continued to do up Jason's tie.

"There, you're ready to go," spoke Carly as she took a step back from Jason, examining her handy work. Her eyes then slowly drifted upwards and studied the face of her beloved friend. She couldn't believe that he was getting married. That so much time had passed since that day that they met at Jake's. So much had happened in between, it was scary to think of sometimes, thought Carly to herself running her hand along her expanding stomach. After years of trying, she was finally pregnant with Jax child, a little girl. Both we're grown up and had families to care for now.

Tears welded up suddenly in her eyes as she smiled up at Jason. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned. "IS the baby okay?" He eyebrows knitting together.

Carly shook her head from side to side, "Yes everything is fine, Jason. I was just thinking about you...getting married," she spoke with a shrug. "I'm happy for you!" she added as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

* * *

"Mom! Will you stop crying!" examined Sam, looking through the floor length mirror at Alexis in the corner of the room, who was again dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex. Ever since that morning she had been crying at the thought of her daughter getting married.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," replied Alexis towards Sam, meeting her eyes through the mirror. "I kept help it though. You just look so beautiful..." her voice trailed off as a fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Well stop it, you are going to make me start crying," cried Sam, turning around and looking at her mother. "And I just got my make up done." She had already promised herself that she would make it through the day without shedding a single tear. She didn't want to be a basket case on the perfect day of her life. Sam McCall did not cry.

"Oh my god!" cried Maxie who had just appeared in the room. "You look amazing Sam!" The young girl then made her way over to where Sam stood and threw her arms around her friend's neck. "You truly do!"

"Thank you," whispered Sam, hugging her friend back. A smile was plastered on Sam's face. She knew this would be a day she would never forget. Not only was she finally marrying the man of her dreams but all the people in her life where here to witness it.

"Are you nervous?" asked Maxie as she pulled away from the hug and looked at Sam's face, which was glowing with happiness.

"A tad," admitted Sam as she brushed a stray curl away from her face. It wasn't a scary nervous but more of a happy nervous. Today she was opening a new chapter of her life and she couldn't wait to jump head first. Just then tears suddenly welded up in her eyes at the thought of Jason and being his wife. Quickly blinking them away, she turned around to face the mirror again. Her hair was down and curled in loose waves around her face. There was a single bright orange tropical rose pinned behind her left ear. Her makeup was not too heavy or caked on to her face; it enhanced her natural beauty. Her dress was simple but elegant satin halter number that was backless; it clung to her small frame like a glove. The perfect dress for a beach wedding. Both her and Jason had not wanted to have a big traditional wedding; they weren't into that kind of thing. However, Sam still wanted to have some celebration of some kind with close family and friends. Jason had just wanted to get it quickly done by eloping. It had taken sometime for both of them to finally decide on getting married on the beach in Hawaii; a place that was dear to both of their hearts.

* * *

On an isolated beach at sun-down, the ceremony began.

Jason nervously stood beneath the bright coloured flower covered archway. He stood barefoot in the white sand, staring out as the guests took their seats. Thirty to forty close family and friends where there to help celebrate with them. All the Quartermaines were seated in the first two rows on the groom's side; Monica, Edward, Tracy, Emily and even Alice. Seated next to Emily was Nikolas her husband. They had brought along Spencer and their newest addition, Alan. Seated behind them was Robin and Patrick, who had just recently gotten married themselves and had just found out they were pregnant. And seated beside them was Lucky and Elizabeth and Cam. Sam wasn't happy to invite them but Jason said that Elizabeth was a good friend and that the only way he could convince her of letting Jake be in the wedding, if she came along. And seated behind them where; Carly, Jax, Michael and Morgan. And then lastly there was Sonny in the fifth and last row with Kate and their new addition, little Mia. And seated beside them, was Diane with both Max and Milo.

On the bride's side in the first row was Alexis, who had four empty seats beside her, which was for the kids; Jake, Kristina, Molly and Libby. All four where in the wedding. The girls were flower girls, while Jake was the ring bear. Seated behind Alexis was Maxie with her boyfriend Coop and Georgie, who was with Spinelli now. In the 3rd row was Dr. Lee, Kelly who had become a good friend to Sam over the past two years. She had brought along her husband, Chad. And seated beside them, was a surprising face; Coleman.

In the remaining rows, where seated close distant friends that Sam had managed to keep in touch with over the years. Somewhere friends that She and Jason had met here in Hawaii when they had first come to visit. Somewhere others from her salvaging days.

"Stone Cold, we are about to start," whispered Spinelli to his dear friend as he suddenly appeared behind Jason. Spinelli would be the one marrying them. He had gotten himself certified online. Both Sam and Jason could not think of a more perfect person to marry them, then the Jackal.

Turning to look at him, Jason nodded his head at his former roommate. After years of living there, Jason had finally moved out and bought a real house with a yard which was in the middle of the Lakehouse and Sonny's. The perfect location, Sam and Jason had thought. Spinelli now had the whole Penthouse to call his own, which still very much looked the same from when Jason had lived there.

All the guests were seated on white wooden fold out beach chairs. Wrapped around the back of the chairs where white Christmas lights, that let off a soft glow as the sun continued to disappear deeper into the horizon of the ocean, turning the sky a eggplant purple. All so set up around them was wooden staffs which had fire burning on them; they looked like the ones used on Survivor. There were three on them on either side of where guest sat. They were also assembled beside the archway, so people could still see the wedding after the sun went down.

Just then as the sun finally went down to sleep behind the darken ocean; all went silent it seemed for a brief moment. The only sound that could be heard was of the waves coming in from the distance; the tide crashing against the sandy cove of the beach. Before, the sound of a ukulele could be heard playing in the distance filled the air. The playing became louder as a figure all the sudden appeared and walked towards where the wedding stood. The figure was of a young Hawaiian girl who had long brown hair down her back. She was dressed in traditional Hawaiian attire. Still continuing to play the ukulele, she began to walk down the aisle. As she approached the front, she smiled at Jason. Jason smiled back at her. He recognized her. Her name was Maleah. They had met when they had first come to the island. He had not known that Sam had kept in touch with her. It was a pleasant surprise.

Taking a seat on the stool, which stood beside the archway; Maleah began to sing along with the song she was playing- Somewhere Over The Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole. Just as the sweet melody of her voice began to ring out, another figure appeared, this one was a little smaller. All the guests turned in their seats to see who it was. Smiles and laughter filled the crowd as Little Jake Spencer Morgan began to walk down the sandy aisle. Jason could help but smile also at the sight of his now three year old son; who was dressed in a blue-flowered covered Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. He too was bare foot. He had a lei of pink and orange flowers wrapped around his neck. In the tot's hands he held a giant clam shell, which inside laid the two wedding rings. Every one couldn't help but laugh as the tot who had just spotted his mom and brother in the audience, waved, "Mommy Look! I'm in Wedding!" he cried.

"I know, you're a big boy!" answered Elizabeth at her son. "Now keep on going," she gestured towards where Jason stood.

Nodding his head, he turned away from his mother and walked the rest of the way like a man on a mission. "Hi Daddy," spoke Jake to Jason as he approached his father. "I'm in Wedding!" he stated with determination. The blues of his eyes staring up at his father through the firelight.

Jason smiled down at his son, "I see that. Good job Jake. Now go take a seat beside Alexis." He then bent down to eye level with his son and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder, pointing towards the seat beside Alexis.

Nodding his head once again, Jake did what he was told and climbed into the seat with help from Alexis.

A ten year old Kristina and Five year old Molly began to walk down the aisle. Both girls had their hair in braids, a pink flower pinned behind their left ears. They were each wearing a lei around their neck; identical to the one that Jake had on. The sisters wore white and blue flowing halter top dresses that came to their bare feet. In their hands they each carried a basket containing white rose petals. As they continued to walk down the aisle to the music, they scattered the sand with petals. Moving past Jason, they smiled at both him and Spinelli before taking the two empty seats beside Jake.

The crowd then turned their heads towards the distance in preparation for the final member to show up; the bride. They sat like this for a moment, listening to the song come to an end. There was a brief pause before Maleah began to play Here Comes the Bride. Jason, nervously cleared his throat at this. This was the moment he had been waiting for. His heart beat began to race.

Everyone rose to their feet as they saw Sam approach from the distance. In her arms she carried a two year Libby, who was dressed like her aunts were. Except her hair was loose around her face and the orange flower that was in her hair had fallen out and lay in the tot's hand. She seemed to be a sleep as she had her head resting against Sam's shoulder.

As she approached the aisle, she locked eyes with Jason and smiled. She couldn't believe how good he looked, standing there in just a crisp white button down shirt which was un- tucked and white pants. His tie was also white. On his shirt he had an orange flower pinned over his heart. Tears glistened in her eyes, threatening to fall as she continued to make her way towards him. This was the moment.

He returned the smile. She was gorgeous, he thought to himself as he took in the sight of her. She was glowing it seemed; like an angel. Tears then all of the sudden welded up in his eyes, which he quickly had to blink away.

Just then all the sudden Libby came to life with seeing the sight of her father. "DADDY!" screamed the tot, lifting her head from Sam's shoulder. She then began to squirm in Sam's arms. She wanted down. Everyone laughed at this as Libby began to call out again to her daddy.

Kissing her daughter on the forehead, Sam bend down and put Libby down. She then stood there watching as Libby ran into the arms of her father. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched as Jason lifted their daughter into the air before placing her on top of his shoulders. She would never get tired of watching him interact with their daughter. It seemed to make her cry every time. Swearing at herself for breaking her promise, Sam brushed away the tears from her eyes and continued to walk down the aisle. Her eyes never leaving Jason's.

"Hi," she whispered as she approached him, coming to a stop underneath the archway.

"Hi," whispered back Jason, his eyes looking longingly into her's. He wanted so badly to kiss her at that moment.

The music then came to a standstill as the guests took their seats once again and Spinelli began to speak.

"Graceful Greetings, Fellow Friends and Family of Stone Cold and Faire Samantha. We are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the marriage of these two love birds," spoke Spinelli, a smile plastered on his face. He felt not only honored by so grateful, for being here to marrying his two best friends.

Both Sam and Jason seemed to tune out Spinelli and what was going on around them. They were so focused on one another; their eyes never leaving each other's faces. This was the moment that they had been waiting for. This was the moment when they would finally become one. A small smile appeared on Jason's face as he reached out with his free hand and took Sam's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She smiled back at him. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She was graceful that she had worn waterproof makeup.

"When I first met Stone Cold and Faire Samantha, who was formally known at the Goddess back then," Spinelli was describing how he had first met Jason and Sam, who had been running from the police at the time. "I didn't see what she saw in this big blonde hunk of a man. The Jackal believed that Faire Samantha should run off him instead; leaving Stone Cold behind. "Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little at the image of Sam running off with Spinelli, leaving Jason. "But after spending time with the two of them, I The Jackal soon realized that there was no breaking theses two up. I have never in my life seen anyone two people that were more prefect for one another, then Stone Cold and Faire Samantha. After a brief period apart, they slowly found their way back together again. Realizing that there was no one else they rather be with, besides each other. And thus, now we are here to put the cherry on top of their prefect love story." Spinelli finished speaking. He looked on at his two friends that stood before him and smiled. "It is time for the vows."

Breaking the eye contact, Jason turned his attention on towards Spinelli, nodding his head. Jason took a deep breath. He wasn't good at this speaking in public thing but both him and Sam had agreed to write their own vows. Taking a deep breath, his blue eyes looked on to Sam's once again. She smile at him, letting him know that she was here. It was in that moment, that Jason blocked everyone else out and just focused on Sam.

"Sam, I am so graceful that you let me first into your life that period so many years ago. You were pregnant and alone. And you let me into your life. Even know you didn't really seem to like me or know me very well. However over time, you warmed yourself up to me; trusted me enough to help you raise your unborn child. After her death, I realized that I had begun to fall in love with you. Seeing you lying hopelessly on that hospital bed, not sue whether if you would wake up or not; I realized that I couldn't see my life without you anymore. For Nine months you had been living in my Penthouse. At first I didn't like having you there. I was a bit of a loner. Liked my privacy. Liked silence. I remember thinking how could someone talk so much…" Jason couldn't help but smile of the thought. That was something that he loved about Sam. The way she could ramble on about anything, especially when she was nervous.

Everyone laughed at Jason's joke before he continued on.

"But that talking soon became one of the things that I love about you and wouldn't change. You are beautiful and stubborn as hell at times. You Samantha McCall are the love of my life. I have never stopped loving you since that day I held your hand in the hospital, praying that you would wake up. I knew you thought that there was no reason to live any longer because your daughter had died but I needed you. I needed you to open your eyes and see that there was something worth living for…me. And you did. And I am forever grateful for that…" his voice trailed off as a wave of emotion came over him. Tears fell from his eyes that he did not try to fight off. "I love you with all my heart. And will always go on loving you until the day I die. You are my one and only, Sam."

Tears streamed down Sam's face as she looked into Jason's eyes. She had not been expecting him to say all those words. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back a sob. It was all too much for her; she had to look away for a brief second before turning her attention back onto Jason. Rising herself up onto her tip toes, she gently caressed the side of his face before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. She knew it was not the right moment but she didn't care. The kiss only lasted a second or two before they broke apart.

"Jason, before I came to Port Charles I was a con. I only thought of myself really. I didn't care about the people around me, really. I only thought about how I could move ahead in life and get money quickly. I had never had someone who loved me or shown me how to love like you have. There was my brother, Danny, who I had cared for greatly but you were the one who taught me how to love him more and be a better person not only to myself but to him as well. I can admit that it wasn't love at first sight between us. You didn't speak. You just always stared at me with your blue eyes, blinking. You irritated me. But slowly those walls started to break and you started to speak and let me into your thoughts. It was then I got to see the man you truly are. I think I have always been in love with you from that day on, when you took me into your home. Saying that you would raise my unborn child with me. However, I didn't realize it was love until that day when I woke up and you were there beside me, holding my hand. You could had easily left after my daughter had died. You didn't have any reason to stay, but you did anyways…" voice trailed off as she tried gathering her thoughts. "I love you. You have been there for me more times than I can count. You were there during my daughter's funeral, holding my hand. Telling me that life would go on. That she was up in heaven, looking down on me. You told me that she was my guardian angel. But really, you were Jason. You were there when my brother died, when I found out that Alexis was my mother. You have always been there for me when I have needed you the most. We have been through rough time together. We have had our small fights and our big ones. But something that has never changed deep down was that I loved you. Even when I didn't want to have anything to do with you. A part of me knew that I could never stop loving you. You are my soul mate. You do not judge me. You listen to me when I speak even if it is about nonsense. You are my savor, my knight in shining armor. Without you by my side, I don't know where I would be. I love you, I love you, I love you with all my heart and more!" A grin appeared on her face as she looked up at Jason, blinking away the tears.

There was brief pause for a moment, as Spinelli smiled at his two best friends. Tears too were forming in the young man's eyes but he quickly blinked them away. "It is now time to present the rings. Young Stone Cold," he voice trailed off as he looked over at Jake who nodded his head with determination at the Jackal. He was up for the job.

Jake jumped off of his seat and walked with confidence in his step towards where Sam and Jason stood. "Thank you Jake," replied Jason taking the seashell from the three year olds out stretched hands. A smile appearing on his face.

Sam couldn't help but smile also at the sight of her almost step- son. Jake was many ways liked his father, it was scary sometimes. Both not only looked alike but Jake had inherited Jason's kind heart and confidence. "Thanks you Jake," she whispered down at the little boy.

Jake looked up at Sam with his bright blue eyes and smiled, "Your welcome Sammy!" Sammy is what he liked to call her. It had started when he had first begun to speak as a toddler. It was now a nickname that stuck. He was the only person that Sam would allow to call her by that name.

Jake then turned on his heel and marched back to his empty seat.

Jason then handed over the seashell towards Spinelli, who took it into his hands and pulled out a slim white gold band which had diamonds all around it. Handing the ring over to Jason, he told him to take Sam's left hand.

"Do you Jason Morgan take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," replied Jason, his blue eyes locking with Sam's.

"You may place the ring on her finger," spoke Spinelli. Jason gave Sam's hand a squeeze before laying it out on his own hand and sliding the ring onto her ring finger. The diamonds caught the light from the staffs and sparkled like a star in the moonlight. He then raised her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles of her fingers.

Tears were once again glistening in Sam's eyes as she smiled at private smile at him. Letting her hand go, both she and Jason turned their attention back on to Spinelli. He had then handed over to Sam a matching plan white gold wedding band.

"Do you Samantha McCall take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," she spoke, nodding her head slightly as she looked on at Jason.

"You may now place the ring on his finger," cried Spinelli with excitement.

"Gladly," replied Sam, a grin appearing on her face as she took Jason's left hand and slid the ring onto his finger.

Still holding each other hands, they both then turned and looked at Spinelli, who was wearing the biggest grin on his face. "It is now The Jackal's greatest honour to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Jason Morgan, a.k.a Mr. and Mrs. Stone Cold! You may go ahead and kiss your beloved bride!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and claps and Jason who still had Libby up on his shoulders, placed her down on the grown for a brief second as he clasped the sides of Sam's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

And they lived happily ever after...or as happily ever after as a mobster could!

The End!

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


End file.
